


Yet Again

by Xparrot



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another quick JLU drabble, from a conversation with Gnine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Again

Yet another night, two bodies rolled between the thousand thread-count Egyptian cotton, a struggle for dominance with no victor, or no loser. Powerful figures straining, striving; mouths clashing. From their public appearances, no one would anticipate this passion; for all the billionaire's youthful tabloid antics, no one could imagine this conquest.

Teeth set to his lover's shoulder, he bit into flesh that couldn't break. The man moving under him could crush his bones to powder, but that only made him thrust harder. His lover was panting, moaning, "Oh... Oh, Lex..."

They stopped.

" _Hair_ , Clark." Pointing. "See the hair?"

"...Sorry, Bruce."


End file.
